


your coffee is disgusting (but your lips are sweet)

by danverrs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverrs/pseuds/danverrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dark haired boy asked Enjolras to "surprise him", he's sure the guy wasn't expecting the amount of bad coffee he'd have to put up with.</p><p>He didn't seem to care at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your coffee is disgusting (but your lips are sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sooo, it's my first fanfic in English. Unbetaed, but I hope you all enjoy anyway.
> 
> Inspired by [this prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139174450997/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-works-at-an-ice-cream), but I changed some things.

Working on a coffee shop is nice. Usually.

 

It took Enjolras a while to learn how to deal with dick customers. But yeah, he's doing fine by far. And if he doesn't, at least he’s got Courfeyrac to kick his foot when things start to get out of his hands.

 

What he likes about his job is the amount of different people he meets. He isn't really sociable, but some of them were nice and even recognized him as the leader of ABC.

 

It was great to see how much their association has grown.

 

Enjolras propped the counter. His shift on Friday's mornings was after the rush hour. Feuilly, his manager, made a good choice putting him there. It'd be unlikely to him to fight with a customer when there’s basically no one, and without the business, he could even manage to finish his speeches.

 

Or just chill.

 

Enjolras looks up when he hears the bell ringing, just to see a boy around his age grinning at him as he approached the counter.

 

His eyes are blue and he got red paint on his cheek. Enjolras doesn’t smile back because he knows how shitty his fake smiles are but the boy didn’t seem to care. It only made his smile widen.

 

"Good morning. What would you want to order?"

 

"Surprise me," he looks at Enjolras' name tag and frowns "there's no way I'm going to get your name right."

 

"It's Enjolras." He answers nonchalant.

 

"Huh. Nice name." A pause. "I'm Grantaire, by the way. Or R, if you like French puns.”

 

Enjolras didn't know what he'd do with this kind of information, so he chooses to say nothing.

“Are you sure about this?” Enjolras raises an eyebrow.

 

He nods.

 

“Do you have any allergy?”

 

“Nop. Well, at least I hope so.”

 

Enjolras nods slowly and starts to prepare Grantaire's drink.

 

 So he wants to be surprised, huh? Enjolras could work with that. He smiles mischievously.

 

Quickly he finishes the order. Grantaire still in front of the counter and his grin weaken when he saw the look on Enjolras' face.

 

"Surprise you, right?" Grantaire nods. "Well then. It's an iced tea with a shot of espresso."

 

"Iced tea with a shot of espresso?" He made a face. "It sounds..." Enjolras quirks his eyebrow. "Sounds different. Huh. I can bet it's nice."

 

And Enjolras has to bite back his smile every time Grantaire tried to drink the thing.

 

When he’s finished, he pays Enjolras.

 

"I know what you did here. And I won't give up."

 

The barista observed Grantaire with amusement as he gets out.

 

***

 

Grantaire shows up again four days later.

 

Enjolras was chatting with Combeferre, who was cleaning the tables. Then the bell rang and well, he really was surprised to see him here.

 

"So, what would you like to order this time?"

 

"Surprise me, again. And if I don't get tons of caffeine I might die."

 

“Are you sure?” He hesitates. “You didn’t seem to handle the last one very well.”

 

Grantaire smirks.

 

“Are you without any good idea?”

 

Enjolras rolls his eyes, but starts his order anyway. He feels his back burning and is almost sure it’s Combeferre.

 

"What's the lovely thing you made me this time?" Grantaire asks when Enholras is done.

 

"Venti coffee with four shots of espresso."

 

He heard Combeferre gasp.

 

“ _Four shots?_ ”

 

"Huh. Sounds sweet." Grantaire shrugged.

 

"Yeah. If you want to die." Combeferre remarked, but none of the two cared anyway.

 

“Well, he _did_ say he wants caffeine.”

 

“Sure, but at this point it’d be _healthier_ if he just takes caffeine pills.”

 

Sometimes Enjolras forgets his friend’s a pre med student.

 

“You know, I’m still there.” He mutters.

 

Grantaire took a sip of his cup while Enholras just analyzes him. Even whit the silly faces he makes while drinking; he’s kind of pretty in his own way. Curled black hair, some freckles, long fingers.

 

Enjolras looks away. He’s sure checking customers out isn't exactly professional. But then he remembers of Courfeyrac who flirts with everyone who isn't under 18.

 

"Wow” Grantaire says as he finishes his cup. “I don’t even know how I feel about it. But, if I die you're the only paying for my funeral."

 

Combeferre laughs and Grantaire pays his coffee.

 

Before leaving, he gives a small grin to Enjolras and nods toward Combeferre’s direction.

 

"How do I not know who he is?”

 

Enjolras grins smudgy.

 

***

 

They set up a routine.

 

Grantaire came to the coffee shop almost every day. Every time Enjolras sees him, the boy doesn't even have to say anything. He'd just starts doing his coffee.

 

Pumpkin Spice Soy Latte. Chai latte with three shots of espresso. Or whatever was the first thing he sees and put in the cup.

 

They make small talk sometimes, too. That’s how Enjolras discovers he’s an art student and if he wasn’t a customer, they’d be arguing a lot about politics because Grantaire is pessimist and cynical and _gets under his skin_.

 

It’s not as bad as he thought it’d be, though.

 

Maybe Combeferre was right when he said he'd kill Grantaire at some point.

 

However, Grantaire never seemed to care. He always drank everything.

 

But, Enjolras isn't that creative. Not with coffee at least.

 

So when Grantaire walks into the cafe wearing only a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans (Enjolras frequently asks himself how the hell this boy hasn't frozen to death yet), he only looks at him.

 

"Ran out of ideas?" He crooked a smile.

 

Enjolras shrugs.

 

"I still can surprise you."

 

"Oh, yeah?" He learns over the counter. Enjolras _smirks_. "How so?"

 

Just because Feuilly wasn't there and fuck that "professional" shit, the blond boy grabbed Grantaire by the shirt and kisses him.

 

(he’s almost sure he heard a gasp. Courfeyrac is _so_ watching)

 

It was strange because Enjolras kissed him hard and it felt _good_ , even if Grantaire doesn’t kiss him back at all.

 

They parted and Grantaire just stares at Enjolras.

 

"You know, I liked it better than the disgusting coffees that you've made me drink."

 

"I didn't make you do anything." He remarked.

 

"Still."

 

Grantaire leans on the counter, staring at Enjolras' lips. But then, behind him, someone cough and they fell apart fast.

 

There's a customer waiting and Grantaire makes an annoyed sound.

 

Quickly, Enjolras wrote his number on a napkin and give it to him.

 

"Text me later."

 

Grantaire just nods like he couldn't believe it was happening to him and manages to give him a small smirk, mumbling a "goodbye".

 

He makes the customer's order and after he was gone, all Enjolras could hear was Courfeyrac laughing in the kitchen.

 

“Wow, you’re really _smooth_ , aren’t you?”

 

And Enjolras just _knows_ that he’ll tell everyone about this, but he couldn’t care less.

 

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like it, come say hi to me on tumblr!


End file.
